pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Modest Mouse
| years_active = 1992–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = Isaac Brock Jeremiah Green Tom Peloso Jim Fairchild Russell Higbee Lisa Molinaro Davey Brozowski Ben Massarella | past_members = Eric Judy Joe Plummer Johnny Marr Dann Gallucci Benjamin Weikel Robin Peringer John Wickhart }} Modest Mouse is an American rock band formed in 1992 in Issaquah, Washington (a suburb of Seattle), and currently based in Portland, Oregon. The founding members are lead singer/guitarist Isaac Brock, drummer Jeremiah Green, and bassist Eric Judy. Strongly influenced by groups Pavement, the Pixies, XTC, and Talking Heads, the band rehearsed, rearranged, and recorded demos for almost two years before finally signing with small-town indie label, K Records, and releasing numerous singles."Modest Mouse." Encyclopedia of Popular Music, 4th ed. Ed. Colin Larkin. Oxford Music Online. Oxford University Press. Web. 21 Jul. 2015. . Since the band's 1996 debut album, This Is a Long Drive for Someone with Nothing to Think About, the group's lineup has centered on Brock and Green. Judy performed on every Modest Mouse album until his departure in 2012. Guitarist Johnny Marr (formerly of the Smiths) joined the band in 2006, shortly following percussionist Joe Plummer (formerly of the Black Heart Procession) and multi-instrumentalist Tom Peloso, to work on the album We Were Dead Before the Ship Even Sank. Guitarist Jim Fairchild joined the band in 2009. The band's sixth album, Strangers to Ourselves, was released on March 17, 2015. The band's name is derived from a passage from the Virginia Woolf story "The Mark on the Wall," which reads, "I wish I could hit upon a pleasant track of thought, a track indirectly reflecting credit upon myself, for those are the pleasantest thoughts, and very frequent even in the minds of modest mouse-coloured people, who believe genuinely that they dislike to hear their own praises." History Formation and early years: 1992–1999 It was during his teenage years that Brock, who at the time was employed at the local family video store just outside Seattle, met bassist Eric Judy. Brock and Judy later discovered drummer Jeremiah Green,Carpenter, Susan. "THE ARTS; POP MUSIC; from Modest Beginnings ...; nearly 15 Years from its Seattle Grunge Origins, Modest Mouse's Career has Taken a Mighty Turn." Los Angeles TimesMar 18 2004. ProQuest. Web. 20 July 2015. who also resided near Seattle, at a heavy metal show, at which point they decided to make music together. In 1994,at Calvin Johnson's Dub Narcotic Studios, Modest Mouse recorded its first EP, Blue Cadet-3, Do You Connect?, which was released by K Records. This was followed by a single, "Broke", recorded by Steve Wold (a.k.a. bluesman Seasick Steve) under Sub Pop records at Moon Studios in Olympia, Washington. During this time, Modest Mouse also recorded what would have been its first album, Sad Sappy Sucker, but constant delays caused the album to be shelved and forgotten. It was not until 2001 that it was officially released. Before making their way into the pop music world in 2004, many of Modest Mouse's tours included stops at DIY/punk venues. After moving to Up Records,"Modest Mouse" bio. Epitonic. epitonic.com. Retrieved 2017-05-07. Modest Mouse released two full-length albums and other recordings including the 1996 LP This Is a Long Drive for Someone with Nothing to Think About. Steve Wold also recorded and produced this album (and at the time was assisting in the recordings as well, but was not officially part of the band) along with the next offering, Interstate 8. The 1997 album, The Lonesome Crowded West (also recorded at Moon Studios, by Scott Swayze) served as the band's breakthrough. The Lonesome Crowded West gained the band a cult following, and is now popularly considered to be one of the defining albums of mid-1990s indie rock. During this time, Nick Kraft became involved with the task of refining the band's sound. Prior to its release, the band had recorded the EP The Fruit That Ate Itself. In 1999, Up Records released a singles and rarities collection entitled Building Nothing Out of Something that included the entirety of Interstate 8 except for the songs "Edit the Sad Parts" and "Buttons to Push the Buttons". Critical success: 2000–2002 In 2000, Modest Mouse released The Moon & Antarctica, its first album on Epic Records. The album, produced by Califone's Brian Deck during five months of sessions in Chicago, was met with critical acclaim, including a 9.8/10 score from online music magazine Pitchfork Media, despite concerns about releasing material on a major label. Later, the album would subsequently receive further acclaim. The band licensed "Gravity Rides Everything" for a Nissan Quest minivan, a move that Brock has publicly acknowledged as blatantly commercial but necessary to achieve financial stability. Regarding the commercial, Brock stated, "People who don't have to make their living playing music can bitch about my principles while they spend their parents' money or wash dishes for some asshole." In 2001, Modest Mouse released the EP Everywhere and His Nasty Parlour Tricks, a collection of unused songs from the recording sessions of The Moon and Antarctica. In 2002, the band joined Cake, De La Soul, the Flaming Lips, the Hackensaw Boys and Kinky on the Unlimited Sunshine Tour. Mainstream success, Johnny Marr joins the band: 2003–2009 In March 2003, Green left the band after suffering a nervous breakdown; official reports stated he was leaving to work with his side project, Vells. The same year, he and Judy appeared on Adam Forkner's first solo album, VVRSSNN. Drummer Benjamin Weikel joined the band, replacing Green, along with Murder City Devils guitarist Dann Gallucci, who had previously played with Modest Mouse. Prior to starting the band’s writing and recording process, Brock was devastated by the loss of “a couple of the most important people in my life,” he said. Following these events, the band released their fourth album, Good News for People Who Love Bad News, on April 6, 2004. The following August, the album was certified Platinum, having two hits with "Float On" and "Ocean Breathes Salty" (both of which they performed on Saturday Night Live on November 13, 2004).SNL Archives The album was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Alternative Music Album that year, and "Float On" was nominated for Best Rock Song. Later that year, Green returned to the band and Weikel returned to drumming exclusively for the Helio Sequence. The public radio program ''Marketplace'' used "Float On" as bumper music, which helped propel the group to a broader audience. In 2006, Johnny Marr (formerly of The Smiths) joined the band after Gallucci quit amicably. Modest Mouse released their next album, We Were Dead Before the Ship Even Sank, on March 20, 2007Music – Modest Mouse. Retrieved November 6, 2008. after its original release date of December 19, 2006 was delayed. The album also included bonus track and single "King Rat", which actor Heath Ledger had known about before the track was released; the band was formally introduced to the actor while on their 2007 tour in Australia. Ledger proposed an outline for a music video to the group, and immediately began working on it once he had the band’s approval. Upon Ledger's death in January 2008, the video remained unfinished.Ganz, Caryn. "Rock & Roll: Music Video: Inside Heath Ledger's Modest Mouse Video." Rolling Stone Sep 03 2009: 22. ProQuest. Web. 21 July 2015 . We Were Dead Before the Ship Even Sank was the first Modest Mouse album to reach No. 1 on the US ''Billboard'' 200 charts and had the hit single "Dashboard", as well as "Missed the Boat" and "We've Got Everything". Modest Mouse released singles for the songs "Satellite Skin", "Autumn Beds" and "Perpetual Motion Machine" in limited editions—a total of 4,000 copies each—vinyl 7 inches, featuring artwork by art director and illustrator Joshua Marc Levy, J.Alex Stamos, and Natasha Wheat. The band began a North American tour in June 2008. They returned to Florida, with three shows in Miami, Orlando and St. Augustine, for the first time since they were cut off stage early during the November 2006 Bang Music Festival show.NME news article, NME.com, retrieved May 8, 2008 Modest Mouse finished its tour supporting We Were Dead Before the Ship Even Sank after two years of promoting the record. Jim Fairchild replaced Marr as official guitarist after the latter left the band and joined The Cribs, beginning with the tour of No One's First and You're Next, which was released on August 4, 2009, composed of unreleased tracks from the recording sessions of Good News for People Who Love Bad News and We Were Dead Before the Ship Even Sank. Touring, lineup changes, and re-releases: 2010–2014 In 2010, The Moon & Antarctica was re-released on vinyl as part of Record Store Day. On July 4, 2010 the band headlined the second day of the 80/35 Music Festival in Des Moines, Iowa, and the first day of the End Of The Road Festival in Dorset, England, on September 10, 2010. At the end of August 2010, Modest Mouse played on the main stage at the Leeds and Reading festivals. On April 28, 2011, Big Boi announced via Twitter that he had been in the studio with Modest Mouse working on their next album. On May 29, Modest Mouse played two new songs during their headline of the Sasquatch festival. The songs were called "Poison the Well" and "Lampshades on Fire." They then contributed a cover of the Buddy Holly song "That'll Be The Day" to the compilation Rave On Buddy Holly, which was released on June 28, 2011. Modest Mouse played at Splendour in the Grass in Woodford, Queensland on July 29, 2011, and at The Warfield in San Francisco on January 25, 2012. In 2012, Modest Mouse underwent a significant lineup change, which included the departure of founding bassist Eric Judy and percussionist Joe Plummer, replaced by Russell Higbee and Davey Brozowski, respectively. The lineup also included the additions of multi-instrumentalist and vocalist Lisa Molinaro, and percussionist Ben Massarella, the latter of whom previously played percussion on "The Moon & Antarctica". In June of that same year, Pitchfork.tv released a 45-minute documentary on The Lonesome Crowded West, which included archival footage taken during live performances and original recording/mix sessions. Modest Mouse played a Saturday afternoon set at the inaugural Firefly Music Festival in July 2012. Modest Mouse was one of the main acts in the Good Vibes Festival held in Sepang, Malaysia on August 17, 2013. The lineup featured other internationally renowned bands such as Smashing Pumpkins, Ash, and Japandroids. In April 2013, Modest Mouse performed at Coachella Music Festival in Indio, California. They also performed at the 2014 Hangout Music Festival in Gulf Shores, Alabama, in May 2014. They later performed as a headliner at Shaky Knees music festival in Atlanta, Georgia on May 10, 2014, and also headlined Sunday May 25 at Boston Calling in Massachusetts. Modest Mouse then performed at Hudson Valley Music Project in Saugerties, NY in July, 2014. The band's final performance of 2014 took place in Inglewood, California during the annual KROQ Almost Acoustic Christmas. In the fall of 2014 Modest Mouse re-released their first two albums, This Is a Long Drive for Someone with Nothing to Think About and The Lonesome Crowded West, on CD and vinyl through Isaac Brock's Glacial Pace record label. ''Strangers to Ourselves'': 2015–present Eight years after the release of We Were Dead Before the Ship Even Sank, Modest Mouse released Strangers to Ourselves on Tuesday, March 17, 2015. On December 13, 2014, the title and release date were confirmed to be in early 2015. Two days later, Modest Mouse released the lead single "Lampshades on Fire" which debuted on Twin Cities public radio station 89.3 The Current. On December 16, 2014, Modest Mouse made Strangers to Ourselves available for pre-order for CD and LP formats on the Glacial Pace website and on the iTunes store. Brock has also stated that a follow-up album is currently in the making, describing it as being like a part two to Strangers to Ourselves. While the release date is currently unknown, Brock has stated they will try to release it as soon as legally possible. Members ;Current members *Isaac Brock – lead vocals, guitars, banjo, keyboards (1993–present) *Jeremiah Green – drums, percussion (1993–2003, 2004–present) *Tom Peloso – upright bass, horns, keyboards, bass guitar, vocals, fiddle (2003–present) *Jim Fairchild – guitars, backup vocals, ukulele, pump organ, banjo (2009–present) *Russell Higbee – bass guitar, vocals, guitars, pump organ (2012–present) *Lisa Molinaro – viola, bass, vocals, keyboards (2011–present) *Davey Brozowski – percussion, drums, keyboards (2012–present) *Ben Massarella – percussion, effects (2014–present) ;Former members *Eric Judy – bass guitar, acoustic guitar, pump organ, accordion, percussion, vocals (1993–1994, 1995–2012) *Joe Plummer – percussion, drums (2004–2012) *Johnny Marr – guitars, vocals, pump organ (2006–2008) *Dann Gallucci – guitars, pump organ, keyboards, percussion, vocals (1994–1995, 1997–1998, 2002–2005) *Benjamin Weikel – drums, percussion (2003–2004) *John Wickhart – bass guitar (1993–1995) ;Former touring members * Brandon Angle – bass guitar, acoustic guitar, pump organ (2007) * Andy MacLeod – bass guitar, acoustic guitar, pump organ (2007) * Robin Peringer – guitar, keyboards, effects (2000–2002) ;Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:120 bottom:80 top:15 right:0 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1993 till:31/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:3 start:1993 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1993 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Lead_Vocals id:backing value:pink legend:Backing_Vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:multi value:yellow legend:Multi-instrumentalist id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Percussion value:claret legend:Percussion id:Lines value:black legend:Albums id:bars value:gray(0.9) BackgroundColors = bars:bars Legend = position:bottom columns:2 BarData = bar:Isaac text:"Isaac Brock" bar:Dann text:"Dann Gallucci" bar:Jim text:"Jim Fairchild" bar:Johnny text:"Johnny Marr" bar:Eric text:"Eric Judy" bar:John text:"John Wickhart" bar:Russell text:"Russell Higbee" bar:Jeremiah text:"Jeremiah Green" bar:Benjamin text:"Benjamin Weikel" bar:Joe text:"Joe Plummer" bar:Davey text:"Davey Brozowski" bar:Ben text:"Ben Massarella" bar:Tom text:"Tom Peloso" bar:Lisa text:"Lisa Molinaro" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Isaac from:01/01/1993 till:end color:vocals bar:Eric from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/1994 color:bass bar:Eric from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/2012 color:bass bar:Jeremiah from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/2003 color:drums bar:Jeremiah from:01/06/2004 till:end color:drums bar:John from:01/01/1994 till:01/01/1995 color:bass bar:Dann from:01/01/2002 till:01/01/2006 color:guitar bar:Benjamin from:01/01/2003 till:01/05/2004 color:drums bar:Tom from:01/01/2003 till:end color:multi bar:Joe from:01/07/2004 till:01/01/2012 color:percussion bar:Jim from:01/01/2009 till:end color:guitar bar:Johnny from:11/05/2006 till:07/04/2008 color:guitar bar:Russell from:01/01/2012 till:end color:bass bar:Lisa from:01/01/2012 till:end color:multi bar:Davey from:01/01/2012 till:end color:percussion bar:Ben from:01/01/2014 till:end color:percussion width:3 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Isaac from:01/01/1993 till:end color:guitar bar:Eric from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2012 color:multi bar:Russell from:01/01/2012 till:end color:multi bar:Lisa from:01/01/2012 till:end color:backing bar:Dann from:01/01/2002 till:01/01/2006 color:keys bar:Tom from:01/01/2004 till:end color:backing bar:Jim from:01/01/2009 till:end color:backing bar:Johnny from:11/05/2006 till:07/04/2008 color:backing bar:Davey from:01/01/2012 till:end color:drums bar:Ben from:01/01/2015 till:end color:percussion bar:Joe from:01/07/2004 till:01/01/2012 color:drums LineData = at:16/04/1996 color:black layer:back at:18/11/1997 color:black layer:back at:13/06/2000 color:black layer:back at:06/04/2004 color:black layer:back at:20/03/2007 color:black layer:back at:17/03/2015 color:black layer:back Discography ;Studio albums *''This Is a Long Drive for Someone with Nothing to Think About'' (1996) *''The Lonesome Crowded West'' (1997) *''The Moon & Antarctica'' (2000) *''Good News for People Who Love Bad News'' (2004) *''We Were Dead Before the Ship Even Sank'' (2007) *''Strangers to Ourselves'' (2015) References See also * Isaac Brock * Johnny Marr * Dirty Dozen Brass Band External links * Official Modest Mouse website * Category:Indie rock musical groups from Washington (state) Category:Musical groups established in 1993 Category:K Records artists Category:Sub Pop artists Category:Issaquah, Washington Category:1993 establishments in Washington (state) Category:Suicide Squeeze Records artists